Behind Action
by ChenXin
Summary: Saat kau mencium bau tanah basah di Kuil Ame, maka hidupmu akan berubah. Pein tidak percaya dengan mitos semacam itu. Suatu hari Pein mencium bau tanah basah di Kuil Ame, sesuatu terjadi pada Pein. Teman-temannya berusaha membantunya, namun secara tidak sengaja mereka semua sampai ke Kuil Ame dan mencium bau tanah basah. Apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

_**Desclaime : Semua karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Author cuma minjem mereka sebagai bagian dari fic ini :)**_

_**Hope u enjoy the story :)**_

* * *

Hari-hari yang melelahkan sebagai siswa menengah atas dimulai kembali, terlebih jika kau duduk di bangku kelas 3. Banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan menuju ujian akhir ditambah lagi apabila kau juga punya ujian hidup. Lengkap sudah.

Selama dua tahun berturut-turut, Pein selalu masuk 5 besar siswa berprestasi disekolahnya. Sekolahnya mempunyai kebijakan bahwa bagi siapa saja yang menjadi siswa berprestasi maka dia akan mendapat hak istimewa yaitu boleh melakukan satu hal tanpa dilarang oleh sekolah. Suatu kebijakan yang menggiurkan bukan? Dan Pein memilih untuk memasang piercing di wajahnya, suatu hal yang sangat ia ingin lakukan sejak dulu.

Saat ini Pein resmi menjadi siswa kelas tiga, namun semangat belajarnya terus menurun dan menyebabkan nilai-nilainya terjun bebas. Pihak sekolah memberikan peringatan bahwa mereka akan mencabut hak istimewa Pein jika nilainya terus seperti itu.

Pein duduk merenung di kelasnya dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan gurunya menjelaskan. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Istirahat pun tiba…

"Hei.."Salah seorang temannya duduk di depan Pein, menyapa pemuda berambut oranye yang tidak bersemangat itu. "Kau nampak tidak fokus"

Pein hanya sedikit melirik ke arahnya,"Oh..Itachi, kukira siapa"

"Sudah beberapa minggu seperti ini, jika kau ada masalah ceritalahh. Kau tau semua mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Dengar Itachi, aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali pada kalian semua. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya karena kalian pasti tidak akan percaya"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Cerita saja belum bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena yang kualami tidak masuk akal."

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan ibumu?"

"Bukan. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan wnaita itu dan dengan siapapun laki-laki yang dia bawa ke rumah."Ada tidak suka dalam nada bicaranya.

Itachi menghela napas dan menepuk pundak temannya itu, "Kau adalah manusia paling rasional yang pernah kutemui. Semua hal yang kau lakukan pasti ada alasannya, jika kau menanggap masalahmu itu tidak masuk akal maka kami akan membantu membuatnya jadi masuk akal."

Melihat kesungguhan Itachi ingin membantunya ia merasa agak tersentuh. Ia membuat keputusan,"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian semua"

-skip-

Sekolah sudah bubar dan anak-anak sudah meninggalkan kelas. Pein dan teman-temannya masih berada di kelas menunggu apa yang akan diceritakannya.

"Jadi kau sudah siap cerita?"Tanya seorang gadis berambut ungu yang memiliki hiasan bunga di kepalanya,Konan.

"Kami khawatir karena tingkahmu selama beberapa minggu ini menjadi aneh"Pemuda berambut merah bernama Sasori itu mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Pein, tangannya bertumpu pada senderan kursi. "Nah, ceritakan, kami siap mendengar"

"Benar"Sahut deidara tersenyum.

"Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, maaf sudah mengabaikan kalian selama beberapa minggu ini."Ia melanjutkan."Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya"Pein menghela napas.

-_**Flashback**_-

Dua minggu lalu..

Dari dalam kamar terdengar suara ribut antara Ibu Pein dan pacar barunya. Suara benda keras dan teriakan-teriakan yang memekakan telinga sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari di rumah itu. Pein tak mau ambil pusing, ia mengambil helm dan keluar dari rumah dan mencari ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hari semakin gelap, Pein terus melaju dengan motornya tanpa tujuan jelas. Dari arah berlawanan, tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang. Pein terkejut dan sebisa mungkin menghindarinya.

Namun dirinya terlempar dari motor dan melewati pembatas jalan dimana dibawahnya merupakan sungai yang memiliki arus cukup deras.

* * *

Pein terdampar di tepi sungai, perlahan ia tersadar dan membuka mata..

"Uhuk..uhuk.."Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri. Ia menyadari bahwa helm dikepalanya masih terpasang, kemudian Pein melepasnya.

Kondisi helm nya tidak cukup baik, nampaknya helm itu melindunginya dari benturan-benturan saat terbawa arus. Sungguh beruntung nasibnya, entah sudah jadi apa kepalanya jika tidak ada helm ini.

"Dimana ini.."Gumamnya. Hanya hutan dan kebun-kebun. Tak jauh dari tempatnya ia melihat sebuah kuil yang bertuliskan 'ame' atau berarti 'hujan'

"Kuil Ame?"Pein terkejut. 'Tak kusangka ada di sini'Batinnya.

Kuil itu terlihat sangat tua dan kecil, namun kayu-kayunya masih kokoh dan sanggup bertahan untuk beberapa dekade lagi. Atapnya sedikit keropos dan kotor oleh dedaunan kering. Pintu kuil itu terbuka dan hanya memperlihatkan ruangan yang kosong.

Hutan tempat Pein berada sekarang, letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat jatuh Pein tadi. Terdapat lampu-lampu yang menerangi jalan setapak dekat kuil itu, dengan mengikuti jalannya dan kau akan sampai ke jalan raya utama.

TIdak ada yang tidak tau mengenai mitos Kuil Ame. Ibunya bahkan menceritakan mitos kuil ame padanya saat ia kecil

'_Jika kau mencium bau tanah basah di kuil ame padahal tidak hujan, maka akan terjadi beberapa hal padamu. Yang pertama, kau akan mulai bermimpi aneh . Yang kedua, hidupmu akan berubah. Ada yang bilang, yang ketiga adalah saat hidupmu berubah, kau mempengaruhi kehidupan orang-orang terdekatmu'_

Pein tak ambil pusing dengan mitos itu, ia mau kembali ke atas mengambil motornya dan membawanya ke bengkel. Memikirkan harga yang harus dibayar membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Ia menghela napas,"Aku benar-benar sial.."Gumamnya.

Saat ia hendak beranjak pergi dari sana, ia mencium bau tanah basah yang menyengat dari kuil tersebut.

Pein menaikan sebelah alisnya heran,'Kebetulan kah?'

Ia hanya masa bodo dan akhirnya keluar dari hutan itu.

Namun hari-hari berikutnya, ia mulai bermimpi aneh dan terbangun di tengah malam. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiap harinya. Dan itu membuatnya tidak fokus disekolah.

* * *

-_**Saat ini-**_

"Jadi begitulah.."Pein mengakhiri ceritanya. Tanpa ia sadari teman-temannya membuat kelompok kecil dan memunggunginya. Ia dapat mendengar jelas apa yang mereka diskusikan.

"Dia menjadi tidak masuk akal"Komen Deidara.

"Apa kepalanya terbentur sangat keras waktu jatuh? Mungkin itu yang mempengaruhinya"Ujar Sasori diangguki yang lain.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Pein,

"Mungkin dia berhalusinasi, jatuh dari tempat setinggi itu kudengar bisa membuat korbannya trauma dan melihat hal yang sebenarnya tidak adai"Gumam Konan. "Apa kita harus membawanya ke psikiater?"

"Aku kenal dengan psikiater yang cukup bagus. Kemungkinan kita akan diberikan diskon karena masih SMA"Ujar Itachi.

Percakapan mereka terdengar sangat serius.

"HEEII AKU TIDAK PUNYA MASALAH DENGAN KEPALAKU..!"Geram Pein. Dia benar-benar kesal. Dia menatap Itachi sebal,"Inilah kenapa aku tidak mauu cerita. Kalian tidak akan percaya, semua ini salahmu Itachi..! Kalau saja tadi kau berhenti membujukku"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kok, kami benar-benar khawatir."Itachi sedikit panik

"Iya, jangan salahkan Itachi. Hanya saja kami juga terkejut karena orang sepertimu tiba-tiba bisa percaya dengan mitos"Bela Konan.

"Karena itulah aku bilang yang aku alami ini tidak masuk akal. Dan kalian malah bicara tentang psikiater."

Sasori maju dan menenangkan,"Sudah..sudah. Begini saja, kita pergi ke kuil itu dan memastikan mitosnya. Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa berarti kau berhalusinasi dan kami akan membawamu ke dokter. Kau tidak boleh menolak. Bagaimana?"

"Cih, kalian ini. Aku tidak main-main tau"Sebal Pein.

"Kami juga tidak. Ayo kita datangi kuil yang membuatmu bermimpi buruk"Sasori serius.

* * *

Sebenarnya Pein hanya ingin pulang ke rumahnya dan tidur. Ia menyesal memberitau teman-temannya tentang kuil dan mimpi buruk yang mengganggunya. Karena mereka berlima, akhirnya mereka pergi dengan menaiki bus.

Padahal hari masih sore, tapi bus yang mereka tumpangi benar-benar kosong dan Cuma hanya ada mereka. Tapi tak seorangpun yang menyadari atau membicarakan keanehan tersebut.

Dari arah berlawanan, terdapat sepeda motor yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan bus yang mereka naiki. Si supir bus berusaha menghindari tabrakan, namun yang terjadi adalah mereka menabrak pembatas dan jatuh ke sungai dibawahnya.

"UWAA..!"

Mereka berteriak panik.

Bulan bersinar dengan terang di tengah hutan yang gelap. Suara-suara jangkrik dan binatang malam lainnya terdegar sangat jelas dan keras.

Lagi-lagi Pein tersadar di tepi sungai yang sama. Begitu juga dengan tapi pasti mereka tersadar dan berdiri.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Pein khawatir.

Konan mengangguk,"Kami tidak apa-apa"

Saat itu juga secara tiba-tiba mereka mencium bau tanah basah. Kuil Ame hanya berjarak enam meter dari tempat mereka berdiri

Pein menghela napas,"Teman-teman, kita sudah sampai"

* * *

TBC..

Kritik dan Saran diterima.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk baca cerita ini

:)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desclaime : Semua karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Author cuma minjem mereka sebagai bagian dari fic ini :)**_

_**Hope u enjoy the story :)**_

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu sejak mereka mencium bau tanah basah di kuil Ame, mimpi-mimpi aneh mulai datang tiap Hari di saat mereka tidur.

"Gyaaa..! tak kusangka mitos tersebut benar."Sasori berteriak mata yang hitam mulai nampak di kulit putih pemuda tersebut. "Kalian harus tau, sudah hampir seminggu ini aku bermimpi didatangi oleh seorang nenek Kemudian nenek itu hanya berkata dua hal 'merah' dan 'merah muda'. Apa-apaan coba..!"Kesalnya.

"Aku juga! Aku juga.! Aku bermimpi aneh."Seru Deidara. "Aku selalu bermimpi berada di tengah hutan kemudian hutannya kebakaran. Lalu aku berlari keluar dari -benar mimpi buruk"

Itachi menghela napas,"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Pergi ke cenayang dan bertanya padanya?"

"Cenayang ? yang benar saja"Ujar Pein tak setuju. "Untuk apa pergi ke orang-orang macam begitu, benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Tapi yang kita alami juga tidak masuk akal"Balas Itachi."Kita semua seperti ini sejak dari Kuil Ame."

"Ah tidak, Jika kalian mau ke sana pergi saja. Aku tidak mau ikut.."Pein duduk di bangkunya dan mengabaikan mereka.

Sepulang sekolah mereka nongkrong di café biasa…

"Silahkan menikmati…"Seorang gadis nampaknya pekerja baru, ia mengantarkan pesanan meja Pein dan kawan-kawan. Pelayan itu tersenyum manis sembari menyingkap poni merah mudanya ke belakang telinga.

Wajah Sasori sedikit memerah.

"Konan, pesananmu tidak pernah berubah ya. Selalu kue coklat dan susu"Ujar Pein.

"Apa ada yang salah? Aku sangat menyukai coklat"Ujarnya. "Bagiku coklat adalah sumber kekuatan"

"Dan juga sumber kegendutan"Sahut Deidara terkekeh.

"Biar saja"

Mereka menikmati makanan ringan yang mereka pesan di café itu.

"Gara-gara kurang tidur, aku tidak fokus di kelas."Keluh Itachi. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang guru jelaskan tadi"

"Gangguan mimpi itu semakin serius "Tambah Konan.

"Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi bagaimana kalau mimpi itu sedang mencoba memberitau kita sesuatu?"Ujar Sasori. "Maksudku, kita bermimpi hal yang sama berminggu-minggu, bukankah itu berarti sebuah pertanda akan sesuatu"

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus ke hutan dan mencari tau sesuatu di sana? Begitu?"Tanya Deidara.

"Mungkin saja. Siapa yang tau"

Pein bersandar pada ssandaran kursinya, ia menghela napas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba.? Aku serius lho, kita sudah kelas tiga. Kita tak bisa membiarkan hal semacam ini menganggu sisa waktu kita di sekolah menengah."Sasori sungguh-sungguh.

"Ada benarnya sih ucapanmu.."Jawab Itachi sambil menyeruput minuman greentea pesanannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian bertiga belum menceritakan mimpi kalian."Ujar Deidara dimaksudkan pada Pein, Konan dan Itachi.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau bermimpi aneh, tapi kau belum menceritakan mimpi macam apa. Ceritakan Pein"Pinta Sasori.

"Itu bukan mimpi yang bagus."

"Tidak ada dari kita yang memimpikan hal yang bagus sesudah dari kuil"

Pein menghela napas,"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ."

"Ahh tidak asik"Gerutu Deidara. "Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua"Ia beralih pada Konan dan Itachi.

Konan berpikir sebentar,"Mimpiku..aku selalu bermimpi diberikan origami oleh seorang anak kecil. Anak itu sangat familiar namun aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Seperti itu.."

Deidara beralih menatap Itachi,"Giliranmu"

Itachi menghela napas,"Aku berdiri di sebuah ruangan kosong, ada gema suara yang berkata 'Selesaikan yang telah kau buat' dan aku terbangun."

Mereka diam sejenak mengingat mimpi masing-masing.

"Kurasa kita memang harus mencari tau apa maksud dari mimpi-mimpi ini."Ujar Konan memecah keheningan. "Aku takkan membiarkan mitos konyol Kuil Ame menganggu masa-masa terakhir kelas tiga kita"

"Wuaah tumben Konan bersemangat"Deidara tepuk tangan.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Sasori membantu neneknya di toko boneka yang sudah turun-temurun dijalankan oleh keluarganya.

"Hari ini cukup ramai ya, apa pinggangmu baik-baik saja nek?"Tanya Sasori pada neneknya itu.

Sang nenek tertawa,"Jangan remehkan nenekmu ini, umur takkan mengalahkanku. Aku tidak ak-"Tiba-tiba si nenek terjatuh dan bertumpu dengan lututnya. Tangan kanannya memegangi dada kanan, ia nampak kesakitan

"Nek! Nenek tidak apa-apa?"Sasori panik.

"J..jantungkuu.."

"Aku akan telepon ambulance, bertahanlah.."Sasori mengambil ponselnya panik dan mulai mengetik nomor rumah sakit.

"Ukhh.. sepertinya aku sudah ti-"Dan neneknya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Sasori menatap horror kejadian itu, ponsel yang ia pegang terjatuh dari tangannya. Dunia Sasori seakan hancur saat itu juga.

"Hup..!"Dengan cekatan nenekya menangkap ponsel Sasori sebelum jatuh ke lantai. "Kau harus menjaga ponsel ini! Kau tidak tau berapa harganya huh!?"Sang nenek bangkit dari kematian. Tidak, tepatnya dia pura-pura mati.

"Nenek..!"Sasori kesal dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh wanita tua tersebut."Sudah kubilang berkali-kali berhenti membuat cucumu ini jantungan! Jangan bercanda seperti itu!"

Si nenek merasa pusing namun ia tertawa dengan keras,"Kenapa serius sekali? Ahahaha… Hidup jangan dibawa pusing. Nenek suka melihatmu saat mengkhawatirkanku"

"Tapi kalau begitu terus bisa-bisa aku yang mati duluan karena serangan jantung. Sudah berapa kali kau mengangetkanku seperti ini..!"

Kira-kira seperti inilah sutuasi Sasori dan Neneknya jika sedang berdua. Nenek-nenek dengan jiwa menolak tua dan terus memainkan prank untuk mengangetkan cucunya.

Kesal-kesalan Sasori berhenti saat seseorang masuk ke tokonya untuk membeli boneka.

"Permisi.."

Sasori buru-buru bangun dari posisinya dan melayani si pengunjung,"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu"Ujarnya seramah mungkin.

Sasori mengenali orang itu dan orang itu juga mengetahui Sasori.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"Tanya Pengunjung itu.

"Bukankah kau yang bekerja di café ?"

"Ahh… aku ingat. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau datang dengan teman-temanmu ke sana"

Sasori tidak pernah lupa bagaimamana tampang gadis itu, bagaimana tangan lentiknya menyingkap poninya dibelakang telinga dan senyum manisnya saat menyajikan makanan.

"Haha.. sebenarnya kami sering pergi ke café itu tapi rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya,,"

"Itu karena aku baru bekerja sambilan di sana."

"Begitu. Pantas saja.."Sasori tertawa."Boleh kutahu namamu?"Sasori memberanikan diri.

" Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalau kau?"

"Aku Akasuna Sasori."Sasori tersenyum.

"Sasori-san, kau bersekolah di SMA Ame?"

"Kau menyadari seragamku ya rupanya haha. Tahun ini tahun terakhirku jadi siswa menengah atas"

"Aku sekolah di SMA Konoha. Baru kelas dua"Sakura terkekeh."Kau pernah mendengar mitos tentang Kuil Ame?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak tau tentang mitos tersebut"

"Apakah kuil itu benar-benar ada.."Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ada. Kuil itu benar-benar ada. Tadinya aku tidak percaya sampai kulihat sendiri"

"EH? Dimana letak kuil itu?

"Dekat sungai di hutan. Apa kau mau ke sana?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya penasaran"

Tanpa disadari mereka malah jadi mengobrol panjang sekali. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan Sakura hampir melupakan tujuannya datang ke toko tersebut.

"Ahh sudah jam segini"Skura terkejut saat melihat jam. "Aku mau membeli boneka ini, bisa tolong dibungkus sekalian?"

Sakura memilih sebuah boneka beruang dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Untuk hadiah seseorang ya?"Tanya Sasori.

"Haha,, begitulah.."

Selesai membayar, Sakura keluar dari toko itu. Tak lupa ia berkata,"Senang bertemu denganmu Sasori-san"Disertai dengan senyum manis yang beradu dengan sinar matahari sore, membuat wajah gadis itu nampak mempesona.

Sasori terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

"Ups.. ada yang jatuh hati"

"Diam nek!"

* * *

TBC...

Kritik dan Saran diterima

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Desclaime : Semua karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Author cuma minjem mereka sebagai bagian dari fic ini :)**_

_**Hope u enjoy the story :)**_

* * *

Malam ini terasa sangat mebosankan untuk Itachi, teman-temannya sedang sibuk dan tak ada yang bisa untuk diajak keluar atau pun sekedar nongkrong. Ia memutuskan pergi keluar dan membeli beberapa camilan di supermarket serta minuman ringan untuk ia nikmati sendiri di kamarnya nanti.

Saat ia keluar dari supermarket, tiba-tiba dirinya ditabrak oleh seoranng pria yang berlari seperti orang dikejar sesuatu.

Bruk.! Itachi terjatuh.

"Minggir kau bodoh!"

Itachi menatap kesal orang yang menabraknya tanpa minta maaf tersebut. Ia bangun dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit koyak.

"Apa-apaan dia"

Seorang gadis datang dengan terengah-engah berlari mengejar pria itu,"Pencuri..!"

Itachi terkejut, menghentikan gadis itu,"Pria itu pencuri?"

"Dia mencuri tasku! Tolong hentikan pencuri itu.."Paniknya.

"Tunggu di sini, serahkan padaku.."

Itachi berlari mengejar pria tersebut, dalam waktu singkat pencuri tersebut berhasil dikejar. Itachi menghadang tepat di depannya.

"Mau lari kemana kau pencuri?"Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cih, sialan"Pencuri itu mengeluarkan pisau dari kantungnya dan mengayunkannya asal untuk mengancam Itachi,"Menyingkirlah apabila tidak mau terluka!"

Orang-orang mulai berkerumun menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Itachi hanya diam dan menatapnya datar, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata dengan singkat "Maju"

Si pencuri itu nampak kesal dan tersinggung,"Jangan sok jago kau"

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu beberaa bernisiatif untuk memanggil petugas keamanan.

Pencuri itu menyerang Itachi dan berusaha menghunuskan pisau ke arahnya, namun Itachi dengan mudah menghindar. Itachi menendang tangan yang memegang pisau hingga pisau tersebut terlempar. Pria itu terkejut saat Itachi melakukan hal tersebut. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, pria bermarga Uchiha itu meninju wajah pria tersebut hingga pingsan.

Itachi mengambil tas yang dibawa pencuri itu dan mengembalikannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku merasa sangat terbantu dan bersyukur"

"Tidak apa-apa. Berhati-hatilah lain kali"Itachi tersenyum tipis membuat gadis tersebut merona merah.

Saat itu juga petugas keamanan datang dan menangkap pencuri tersebut.

Itachi menatap plastic makanan yang dibelinya, Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan plastic itu dari genggamannya saat melawan pencuri tersebut.

Kue-kue yang ia beli hancur di dalam kemasan dan minumnan bersoda yang ia beli tak berani ia buka.

"Haah.. malam yang buruk"Keluhnya.

Ia kembali ke rumahnya dan hanya meletakkan kantung makanan itu di meja dapur. Setelah itu ia masuk ke kamarnya. Namun ia menyadari pintu disebelah kamarnya terbuka, padahal sebelum ia pergi kamar itu tertutup.

Itachi mengecek ke dalam dan menyalakan lampu agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa

"Sedang apa kau di kamarku?"Suara itu terdengar dingin dan dipenuhi oleh rasa ketidaksukaan.

Itachi berbalik dan menatap pemilik suara itu, ia nampak terkejut."Ah, aku tidak tau kau pulang. Pintu kamarmu terbuka dan-"

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang"Pemuda yang lebih muda dari Itachi setahun itu tak menerima bantahan.

Itachi keluar dari kamarnya,"S..sasuke.."

BLAM..!

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras seolah enggan mendengar Itachi.

Itachi menghela napas lelah.

* * *

Esoknya..

Itachi bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia menuju dapur dan mengambil roti untuk sarapan. Pandangan matanya beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"Tanya Itachi masih mengunyah roti dimulutnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Sasuke."Panggil Itachi sekali lagi.

"…"Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku? Aku masih kakakmu-"

"KALAU KAU KAKAKKU, KAU TAKKAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU"Sasuke menatap Itachi marah,"Jangan berlagak seolah kau adalah kakakku setelah apa yang kau perbuat pada ayah dan ibu"Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Itachi tajam.

"Sasuke.. itu bukan-"

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Semua sudah sangat jelas,Itachi. Berhentilah mengangguku"Ujarnya dingin dan matanya penuh dengan kebencian yang amat sangat.

Itachi hanya menatap Sasuke sedih kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan keluar dari rumah.

* * *

_**Di sekolah…**_

Itachi hanya diam dan duduk di bangkunya. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

'_KALAU KAU KAKAKKU, KAU TAKKAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU'_

'_Jangan berlagak seolah kau adalah kakakku setelah apa yang kau perbuat pada ayah dan ibu'_

Itachi menghela napas, lagi dan lagi..

Sementara itu, teman-temannya menyadari keanehan Itachi..

"Itachi hari ini tidak seperti biasanya"Ujar Sasori

"Sepertinya dia ribut lagi dengan adiknya"Sahut Deidara.

Pein melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada,"Kalau sudah begitu, dia akan diam seharian"

Konan menatap Itachi prihatin

"Bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke café biasa sambil menghiburnya"Usul Sasori.

**Di Café Biasa..**

"Ini pesanannya.."Sakura meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang dipesan oleh Pein dan kawan-kawan. "Jika ada lagi yang dibutuhkan silahkan panggil aku"Ujarnya sembari memberikan senyum penuh arti pada Sasori.

Sasori balas tersenyum,"Terima kasih"

Pein merangkul Itachi,"Hei, Itachi.. bersemangatlah sedikit."

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu hanya melirik sedikit pada Pein sebelum meminum milkshake pesanannya.

"Ceritalah pada kami jika kau punya masalah, itu akan meringankan bebanmu"Ujar Deidara khawatir.

Itachi tersenyum tipis,"Bukan masalah besar kok. Hanya sedikit ribut dengan Sasuke tadi pagi"

'Sedikit ribut? Kau murung seharian'Batin Konan. Ekspresi mereka semua menjadi prihatin.

Itachi selalu seperti ini, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya murung adalah ketika ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Entah masalah apa dia dan Sasuke, Itachi tak pernah mau memberitau. Tapi dari reaksinya setiap dia murung nampaknya masalah mereka cukup serius.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Pein menepuk pundak Itachi menenangkannya,"Jika kau butuh bantuan atau kau ingin cerita, kau bisa mengandalkan kami"Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih"

Mereka menikmati pesanan mereka sambil mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda. Itachi mencoba ikut tersenyum dan tertawa dengan teman-temannya, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

HP Pein tiba-tiba berdering, sebuah nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengangkat nomor tersebut..

"Halo, siapa ini.."

"…"

Mata Pein terbelalak.,"Apa? Dimana dia sekarang?"

Konan dan yang lain menatap Pein heran,apa yang terjadi ?

"Baik aku akan segera kesana."Pein langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan menaruh uang dimeja untuk harga makanan yang ia bayar."Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, Ibuku disana"

"Kami akan mengantarmu"Seru Deidara.

"Tak perlu, aku tak mau kalian bertemu ibuku. Belum"Pein berbalik dan bersiap pergi. Sesaat, Konan menyadari tatapan kesedihan di mata pemuda tersebut.

"Pein, biarkan aku ikut denganmu"Ujar Konan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak mau kau bertemu ibuku. Tetaplah bersama yang lain. Aku pergi dulu.."

Pein pun meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ibunya. Semoga Pein juga baik-baik saja"Deidara menyeruput minumannya.

Konan saling mengeratkan jari-jari diantara telapak tangannya, dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga Pein baik-baik saja dan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga.

"Terakhir aku melihat ibunya dia sedang mabuk di dekat supermarket. Dia melihatku tapi tidak mengingatku. Dia menggoda dan mengajakku untuk ikut dengannya. Padahal dulu ibunya tidak seperti itu. Dia benar-benar super ramah dan baik"Kenang Deidara.

"Keluarga Pein sangat rumit dan penuh konflik. Pein adalah istri kedua ayahnya. Ayah Pein dikenal pemabuk dan juga sering bergonta-ganti wanita. Dia bahkan meninggalkan Pein dan Ibunya saat umur Pein masih 7 tahun. Ibu Pein, adalah wanita yang baik dan sangat menyayangi Pein. Namun,karena stress akan tekanan yang dihadapinya, Ibunya menjadi seorang pemabuk. Juga karena ayahnya mencampakan ibu Pein begitu saja, ia menjadi sosok yang haus kasih sayang. Itulah yang membuatnya senang berganti-ganti pria"Cerita Konan Panjang lebar.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka hal seperti itu tidak pernah menceritakannya sedetil itu pada kita"Ujar Sasori tak menyangka.

"Aku dan Pein merupakan teman sejak kecil. Dia berusaha terlihat tegar walaupun hatinya sakit. Dan tatapan matanya tadi, dia.. merasa sangat sedih saat mengangkat telepon itu"

* * *

_**Di Rumah Sakit..**_

Pein datang dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menuju ke receptionist dan menanyakan kamar ibunya di rawat. Ia segera berlari menuju ke kamar ibunya berada.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

* * *

TBC

Makin Gaje aja ya kayanya wkwk

Terimakasih untuk yang udah baca

Kritik dan Saran diterima :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Desclaime : Semua karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Author cuma minjem mereka sebagai bagian dari fic ini :)**_

_**Hope u enjoy the story :)**_

* * *

_**Di Rumah Sakit..**_

Pein datang dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menuju ke receptionist dan menanyakan kamar ibunya di rawat. Ia segera berlari menuju ke kamar ibunya berada.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Raut khawatir Pein berubah menjadi heran.

Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya sedang duduk bersila di atas kasur tempat tidur sembari merokok di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh kau datang rupanya"

Hanya itu reaksi ibunya. Ternyata ibunya tidak sendiri, di pojok ruangan ada laki-laki yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Pein. Dari wajahnya, umurnya hanya sedikit lebih tua dari Pein.

"Katanya kau sakit?"Pein masuk dan duduk di kursi sebelah kasur."Kau terlihat baik-baik saja"

"Aku sudah lelah memberitau ibumu, tadi siang dia mual dan pingsan. Dokter bilang ginjalnya mulai mengalami kerusakan"Jawab pria di sudut ruangan itu datar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau yang menelponku tadi?"Tanya Pein datar.

"Ya. Ibumu tidak akan mau menghubungimu"

Pein menghela napas,"Lalu, sekarang apa? Aku sudah disini?"Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Ibu Pein memalingkan wajahnya dan menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya ke udara.

"Tak perlu mengurusiku, urus saja dirimu sendiri."Jawabnya cuek.

"Aku tidak akan menasehatimu untuk berhenti melakukan kebiasaan burukmu. Kau tau apa yang harus kau perbuat. Mau dilakukan atau tidak, aku sudah tidak peduli. Kau sudah dewasa maka bertindaklah seperti orang dewasa"

Kalimat terakhir Pein itu membuat Ibunya melirik tak suka padanya.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau, berani mengatakan hal itu pada ibumu"

Pemuda bertindik itu menyunggingikan senyum sinis,"Ibuku? Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau bertindak sebagai seorang ibu. Kau hanya menjadi ibuku karena kau yang melahirkanku, hanya itu."

Ibu Pein tak menjawabnya dan hanya menatap Pein kaku. Nampaknya ia tak menyangka Pein dapat mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Pein berdiri dari kursi dan menatap ibunya datar,"Tak perlu menghubungiku untuk hal seperti ini jika kau tidak mau berubah demi dirimu sendiri. Sampai jumpa. "Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Pein berkata lagi,"Mungkin kau juga lupa kalau kau masih punya rumah. Sekedar mengingatkan"

Sedatar mungkin Pein melangkah keluar dan menahan kesedihannya. Ia berjalan menuju lorong rumah sakit yang dilalui oleh suster dan beberapa pasien lainnya. "Ginjal rusak kah.?"gumamnya tentu tidak benar-benar tidak peduli pada ibunya, ia hanya merasa kecewa dengan kelakuan ibunya yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ibunya juga jarang sekali pulang. Mungkin hanya sekali dalam seminggu itu juga dengan membawa laki-laki bersamanya.

Pein berjalan keluar rumah sakit, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Pein.."Suara itu menyebut namanya lembut namun ada kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu mendongak melihat siapa yang menyebut namanya.

"Konan?"Ia agak terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tau aku ada di rumah sakit ini?"

"Ini satu-satunya rumah sakit di kota ini, bodoh"

Pein tersenyum sendu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Gadis itu khawatir.

Pein menunduk. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh.

"Pein.."Konan memeluk pria itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibuku..ginjalnya mengalami kerusakan"

Konan mengeratkan pelukannya,"Aku akan disisimu dan mendukungmu selalu."

Konan hanya mendengar nafas Pein yang semakin berat dan mulai terisak.

"Terima kasih."Lirihnya kemudian.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian..**_

Sasori datang ke café langganannya seorang diri.

"Selamat datang"Suara pelayan menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia mencari tempat duduk di pojok ruangan. Ekspresinya sangat datar dan tidak bersemangat.

"Bisa kucatat pesananmu"Ujar Sakura ramah.

"Aku pesan yang biasa saja"Sasori tersenyum.

"Tumben kau datang sedniri, kemana teman-temanmu"Tanya gadis itu.

Sasori menghela napas,"Kami mengalami banyak hal yang kurang menyenangkan belakangan ini. Banyak masalah yang dtang dan membuat mereka perlu waktu untuk sendiri"Jawab Sasori.

Gadis itu menatap Sasori bersimpati,"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mengalami hari yang buruk juga?"

"Aku? Tidak. Hariku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa ikut sedih jika melihat teman-temanku sedih"jawabnya.

"Begitu.."

Sasori melirik gadis itu,"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm.."Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal."Sebenanya aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Hanya saja aku memiliki seorang teman yang aku pedulikan"

"Woo…Teman macam apa dia itu?"Sasori menggodanya.

"Kami Cuma teman dekat. Hanya saja belakangan ini selalu nampak kesal. Aku mendengar dia tidak akrab dengan kakaknya"

Sasori tertawa,"Persis seperti temanku,hanya saja ia bermasalah dengan adiknya. Dia tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalah yang terjadi antara dia dan adiknya"

Sakura mengangguk,"Begitupun temanku. Dia tidak mau memberitau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan kakaknya. Bahkan jika kami bertanya siapa dia, temanku tidak pernah mau menjawab"

"Apa boneka yang kau beli di tokoku kau berikan pada orang itu?"

"Eh? "Sakura terkejut."Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Hanya menebaknya. Nampaknya aku benar ya.."

"Aku ingin memberikannya hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya. Namun reaksinya saat menerima hadiahku sangat datar. Yahh, saat itu kudengar habis sedang bertengkar dengan kakakknya , jadi aku maklum karena dia pasti sedang tidak mood"Ujarnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu,"Astaga aku lupa pesananmu, aku akan membuatnya dulu" Gadis itu kembali ke dapur.

Sasori hanya tertawa kecil.

"Beruntungnya pria itu.."Gumam Sasori.

* * *

"Ini pesananmu, maaf menunggu lama."Sakura meletakan sepiring kue dan segelas milkshake pesanan Sasori.

"Tidak lama kok"

Hening sejenak..

"Sasori, boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"Tanya Sasori sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Apa hari sabtu besok kau ada waktu luang?"

Sasori mendadak memerah,"Eh? Waktu luang?"

"Ahh. Aku lupa kau sudah kelas 3. Kau pasti sangat sibuk ya.."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak sibuk kok. Hari sabtu besok kan? Aku ada waktu kok"Balas Sasori cepat.

Gadis itu tersenyum,"Maukah kau menemani aku ke suatu tempat.?"

"Kemana?"

"Aku akan memberitaumu besok. Jam 9 di depan café ?"

"Baiklah"Sasori tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia sangat girang, ia akan kencan dengan Sakura. Yes.!

_**Esoknya jam 9 pagi di depan café..**_

"Bisa ulangi lagi kita akan kemana?"Tanya Sasori setengah terkejut. Matanya membulat, dirinya tak percya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kubilang Kita akan ke kuil Ame.!"Seru Sakura girang.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan di kuil itu?"

"Saat kau mencium bau tanah basah di kuil ame, maka hidupmu akan berubah. Itu kata orang-orang, aku ingin masa SMA ku menyenangkan karena itu aku ingin berubah"Jawabnya polos.

"Percayalah kau tidak akan mau hidupmu berubah, hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada kami itu semua karena kami pergi ke kuil itu dan mencium bau tanah basah."Seru Sasori."Lebih baik pergi ke tempat lain saja"Bujuknya.

"Tapi itu bisa berbeda untukku kan. Mitos itu membawa pengaruh yang berbeda-beda untuk setiap individu"Jawabnya

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke sana. Sudah cukup hal buruk yang menimpa orang-orang sekelilingku"Sasori memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura menggelembungkan pipinya kesal, "Baiklah aku akan pergi sendiri." Dia berlari naik ke dalam taxi dan meninggalkan Sasori

"Sakura..!"Sasori menjambak rambutya frustasi."Sial..sial sial..!"

* * *

Sakura menghentikan taxinya di pinggir jalan tepat di jalan masuk menuju hutan tempat Kuil Ame berada. Tak lama, taxi lainnya berhenti di sebelah sakura. Sasori keluar dari dalamnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu..!"

Sakura tersenyum,"Akhirnyaa"

Mereka masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut. Dalam hatinya Sasori berdoa semoga semua baik-baik saja

tbc


End file.
